Neurones et fatigue
by Kithia
Summary: Qui a dit que l'on ne pouvait rien faire quand on était fatigué. Quand les neurones s'en mêlent. . . Slash.


Voilà ce que donne une fic écrite tard le soir alors que je suis crevée. . . Ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'est ce que peut devenir mon cerveau après un partiel et plusieurs jours à se lever trop tôt.

Disclaimer : perso à J.K Rowling

HP/DM

Rating M

Slash

**One shot : Neurones et fatigue**

*******

**Salle sur demande 20.00**

Une main baladeuse plus tard :

« Neeen j'veux rien faire ce soir, trop fatiguéé, juste me reposer avec toi. »

« Ok, ok. C'est bien parce que j'ai l'air d'être dans le même état que toi. »

**22.22**

« Aller, il est temps de retourner dans nos dortoirs. » Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux assis sur des coussins, en train de discuter dans la salle sur demande, leur refuge rien qu'à eux depuis quelques temps déjà, et le brun était en train de se retenir difficilement de s'endormir.

« Ouai, tu as raison, j'en peux plus depuis ce matin. Les profs ne nous lâchent pas, impossible de récupérer. » Le blond avait également du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, malgré son envie d'aller plus loin. Hormone quand tu nous tiens. (vive les rimes qui sortent toutes seules quand le cerveau part en live)

« Aller, il faut vraiment y aller, je dois me lever tôt demain pour finir mon devoir de potion. »

_Les neurones sont en pleine forme malgré la fatigue ! Neurones du travail actifs !_

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle sur demande.

1 mètre, 1 bisou

2 mètres, 2 bisous

3 mètres, 3 bisous

. . .

6 mètres, porte atteinte.

_Baisse du signal neuronal._

**22.32**

Draco avait les mains posées innocemment sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, Harry appuyé contre le chambranle, la bouche du blond migra lentement vers son cou, suçotant la peau sensible, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_Clignotage des deux neurones de travail en alternance avec troisième neurone, neurones de secours essaient de prendre le relai._

« Neeeen, bouh. » Répondit mollement le brun, ses mains commençant malgré lui à vagabonder dans le dos de son ex-rival.

« Tu disais ? » Demanda le blond, ses lèvres se décollant pendant une seconde de sa position, en profitant pour changer de côté.

_Interférence sévère du troisième neurone avec neurones du travail et de la raison. Neurones de secours tentent de prendre le relai._

Alors que ses lèvres étaient toujours occupées, les mains de Draco qui parcouraient le dos d'Harry se déplacèrent vers l'avant, passant sous sa chemise, se dirigeant vers les bourgeons de chair qui n'attendaient que ça, ou pas.

« Dracooo. » Les sons partant légèrement en vrille alors que les mains du blond envoyaient des frissons délicieux à son partenaire.

Ses mains ne s'arrêtaient pas, allant du téton droit au gauche pour ne pas faire de jaloux, passant dire bonjours au nombril par courtoisie.

_Echec du relaie des neurones de secours, réponses automatiques de contradiction désactivées._

La jambe de Draco se glissa entre celles du brun en appuis sur le mur, frôlant, puis se frottant sans vergogne contre la bosse qui se formait inexorablement sous son pantalon.

_Déconnection définitive des neurones de la raison et du travail. Relai prit par le troisième neurone. _

Soulevant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Draco porta sur quelques mètres un Harry koala jusque sur le lit qui venait, au miracle, d'apparaitre juste pile poil au bon moment, au bon endroit. Quelle merveille cette salle sur demande. Mais nos deux protagonistes n'étaient pour le moment pas en état de noter, à par dans un vague recoin éloigné de leur esprit, que ce lit ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Reconnexion partielle des deux neurones de la raison._

Harry reprit légèrement conscience en sentant le moelleux du lit dans son dos.

« Boouuh. Tu étais pas sur le point de rentrer à ton dortoir ?»

« Mmm, oui bouh, bouh, bouh. » Alterna Draco entre chaque coup de langue sur les bourgeons dressés. « Etait. C'est bien le mot. »

« Boouuuhhh. » Le son se faisait étrangement plus faible, entrecoupé de soupirs.

_Echec de la reconnexion partielle. Troisième neurone prend le contrôle._

Au même moment la main du blond se posait entièrement sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du brun.

« Ohh oui. »

_Réussite du signal du troisième neurone. _

Les mains du Serpentard défirent habilement le bouton de l'étoffe gênante, l'écartant rapidement, de même que la couche encore en dessous.

Le Griffondor ne semblait plus capable de prononcer des syllabes cohérentes.

_Conséquence du court circuit des neurones de la raison et du travail : vocabulaire réduit mais suffisant pour les activités présentes._

L'aristocrate prenait un malin plaisir à alterner les mouvements lents et rapides, joignant sa langue pour plus de festivités. Règle de base : ne rien délaisser. La peau si sensible, les lèvres attirantes, l'excitation fièrement dressée, chacune avait droit à son attention particulière.

Les frissons parcouraient la peau du brun, jusqu'au point de non retour.

_Détournement de tous les neurones ! Détournement de tous les neurones ! Tous les neurones prêts !_

L'explosion de plaisir se produisit, alors que le survivant de son état était transformé en une loque, affalée à côté d'un blond arborant un immense sourire. Ce dernier avait un air plus que fier de lui.

« Alors ? C'était bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il légèrement ironique.

_Clignotage des neurones de raison. Reconnexion partielle._

« Pas mal. . . » Fut la réponse dans un soupire de bien être.

_Troisième neurone satisfait. Désir comblé. En veille._

_Reconnexion minimal des neurones de travail et de raison._

**23.03**

« J'aime bien quand tu es trop fatigué. Et maintenant tu sais encore plus pourquoi tu l'es.»

« Lubricité 1 – Raison 0 » Lui répondit le brun avec un microsourire, encore sous l'effet de son orgasme.

« J'avoue. Mais ose dire que tu regrettes. »

« … »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Nooon. Si. Mais nooooooonnnn. »

_Léger bug de reconnexion. Minimum requis semble incompatible avec réponse cohérente._

Mais finalement la lueur dans les yeux du brun parlait pour lui et sembla satisfaire le blond qui ne perdit pas son sourire.

_Reconnexion réussie_

« On refait le chemin ? » Demanda le Griffondor. « Tu sais, celui qu'on était en train de faire avant. . . »

« Avant que tes neurones ne déclarent forfait ? »

« Exactement ! Mais ils n'ont pas déclaré forfait. Y a juste eu un court circuit. C'est mon troisième neurone qu'a prit le relai. »

« Ahh, tu as donc trois neurones ! »

« Mais noooonnn. Mais les neurones de secourt eux ont déclarés forfait. »

« Je comprend . . . pas du tout en fait. Mais c'est pas grave, ça doit être la fatigue. »

« Ouai d'ailleurs en parlant de fatigue. » Reprit le brun.

« T'as raison, il serait temps de retourner dans nos dortoirs. »

« On se refait le même chemin ? »

Un air lubrique s'afficha sur le visage de Draco alors qu'il tendait la main à son vis-à-vis pour l'aider à se relever.

***

Fin _du délire complètement débile. Comme quoi une surdose de travail peut avoir des conséquences . . . inattendues._ _Mes neurones complètement HS vont maintenant pouvoir aller faire dodo pour de bon. Cette fic sera postée au matin (si j'me souviens de mes délires de ce soir. . .)_

_Ce qui est le cas, mes neurones semblent avoir légèrement récupéré. (mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de poster cette chose lol)_


End file.
